OCs needed story
by Babiwasabi
Summary: The characters that you submitted are going to be in the chapters of this story. Every chapter will have a different main character. So if you character isn't in the first chapter don't worry. It will be able to have a chapter all for itself in other chapters. Please read!-Babiwasabi
1. Chapter 1 Mela Ebony Kulesa

Mela sat on the steps of the Hades cabin, alone. Nico was in the Underworld, And her best friends Carina and Zane were both at training arena. Sadly, today wasn't the day that Mela had training. She was staring absentmindedly at a tree nymph in the distance. Mela decided to take a walk. When she passed the Demeter cabin Mela stopped to take a look at the beautiful roses. She felt the petals gently, and they immediatly withered and fell of. She sighed, then moved on. Now Mela was in front of the Athena cabin. The silver owl on the door stared at her wherever she went. She quickened her paced and headed toward the forest.

Mela leaned against the tree and closed her eyes to concentrate. She was practicing shadow traveling. A deep breath escaped her mouth. A picture formed in her mind. It was a picture her old home. Suddenly a wave of grief crossed her mind. Her orphanage, now, seemed like the most wonderful place in the world. But, no, this was her fate. The orphanage was just luck.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a rustle in the woods. It seemed far away. She tried desperatly to concentrate on shadow traveling, but when the sound continued, Mela was taken over by her curiosity. She advanced forward into the woods. It seemed like a spell was cast over her, luring her to it's destination.

Her heart was beating a thousand times a minute. Mela's breath slowly got louder. Suddenly a black figure swept past her as fast as lightning. Mela's head flew to the direction of the sound. It was about eight o'clock right now and the sky was about to get dark. The creature flew past her again. She felt her bag of stygian throwing knives get heavier. Mela's hand crept over to the bag, and she quietly grabbed a knife. Mela waited for the creature to make another movement. A minute later she heard the beast. Her hand shot up and she threw her knife with deadly precision. But, it missed. She threw another one and it still didn't touch the monster. When she threw the third knife, the monster swooped down, and it was targeting her. Mila's feet felt frozen, but luckily they started to move before the monster could get her.

She ran as fast as her feet could go. The monster was near. She could feel it. It stretched out an arm and tried to grab at her beck. It made a scratch on her back and a pain seared through her back. Her skin felt wet and her shirt was sticking to her back from the blood. She gash in her back slowed her down, but not enough that the beast could catch her.

Mila could see her cabin ahead. Her pace quickened. The camp borders were close now. One more step and she was safe. Mila took one more desperate leap to avoid the monster. Now she was inside camp borders. The monster tried to get through but was blasted back. Mila, satisfied, collapsed to the ground. She estimated that she was ran about a mile. After ten minutes, Mila heard steps approaching her. She looked up and saw Nico's face. He looked confused, after staring at her for a moment he asked, "What happened to you?"  
Mila was to tired to say a single sentence, so all that came out of her mouth was,"Monster" Then Mila turn around to have her back face Nico so that he could see the cut on her back. Then everything turned black.

When Mila woke up, she was in the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2 Sage Alyssa Paxon

Sage was in her cabin, on her bed, doing nothing. She was thinking. She's been on her bed for more than half an hour. Her thoughts stormed through her mind like a hurricane. Sage was thinking about joining the Hunters of Artemis. Confusion was filling up her mind, drowning out her thoughts of logic. A deep sigh escaped her mouth. The cabin was empty. Everyone else was outside, soaking in the sunlight. Sage had made the mistake of taking a nap, outside, in the burning sun. At the time, it seemed like a good idea. She'd lathered on four, nice, thick layers of sunscreen. And yet, she still got sunburn. Also very strange tanlines. When she shifted body on her bed, and her neck tingled from the sunburn. Soon, Sage couldn't take it anymore. She got up, slipped on her sandals, and walked outside. Her legs had fallen asleep during the time she was in the bed, and now it felt like ants were crawling up her legs. Sage had a project in art class that she hadn't finished. It was a sculpture of Apollo. Everyone else had done their share. As she was walking away, she heard and felt something. The sound of wings, followed by a gentle breeze. Sage assumed it was a pegasus, so she kept walking. She was at the Hephaestus cabin when she smelled smoke. Sage thought it was just the natural smell of the Hephaestus cabin. She started breathing from her mouth from there. When she was at the Posiedon cabin, Sage heard someone yell,"Fire!"

She turned around and saw that _her_ cabin was on fire. It was also a huge fire. She ran torwards her cabin. A bunch of people were already there. Percy and Evelyn were there too. They were trying to put the fire out. Water was shooting out of their hands, onto the cabin. Sage just sat there, watching in awe. Suddenly a wave of terror filled her. What was going to happen to the cabin? A million questions stromed through her mind. Then a burst of reality came over her. Her cabin was on FIRE! Sage ran to her cabin. She didn't know what to do. People were coming to everywhere with buckets of water. They were dumping it on the cabin. The fire had died out almost completely by now, but the cabin was all burnt. The smell of smoke filled the air and made her cough. Her eyes were watering, so she did what all teachers taught her: Stop, drop, and roll. Sage dropped to the ground and she felt better. Now the fire had stopped. A burst of grief suddenly fell over her. Everything in that cabin is now gone. She can never get them back. EVER. Sage ran over to her cabin. She stuttered,"B-b-but...It's all gone. Everything."

Her best friend, Catalina, came over to her and put her arm around her trying to comfort Sage. "I'm so sorry, Sage."

Sage walked over to the door of her cabin. Gently, her hand rested on the handle. She push the door, and it fell off. It fell to the ground with a large thud, making her body shake. She felt cold, goosebumps appeared on her arm. Even though it was eighty degrees, she felt freezing. Sage took a step inside, and her heart dropped even more. The beds had fallen to the ground, the cabinets were just a pile of ashes, and the paint on the wall was peeling off. Then, a question struck her: _What_ started the fire?

The voices of her cabinmates outside were stunned. She knew the same confusion was inside their minds too: What happened. The next couple of hours were a blur. Chiron came over and comforted her cabin. The other campers visited them and gave then their sympathy. Chiron said that they would either have to sleep in another cabin until their cabin could be rebuilt, or they could camp outside. Cataina volunteered to have Sage sleep in her cabin. Some campers stayed with their friends and others slept outside. It was a tragedy. Such a shame, but Sage couldn't help but wonder, what started the fire.


	3. Chapter 3 Author's Note

Author's note...TEHE I'm an AUTHOR...  
Hey guys, and girls,(for those Huntresses of Artemis out there) I think there was some confusion in the last chapter. The Posiedon cabin did not burn down. The Apollo cabin did. Also, remember, that part in the story that said: As she was walking away, she heard and felt something. The sound of wings, followed by a gentle breeze. Now remember the part about the creature in the first chapter. The unknown creature. Now remember the wings and the breeze. There will be more hints in the other chapters. (_T_) Butt (::) BUTTon...

-Babiwasabi


	4. Chapter 4 Larrissa Grace Chantly

Larrissa was running back to her cabin with Conner and Travis. They had just released a stink bomb in the Aphrodite cabin. Coming from that cabin were a bunch of high-pitched screams. The kids were running out of the cabin. Larrissa had never seen children of Aphrodite run so fast. Larrissa gave a light punch to Travis and signaled that they should go to the forest. The Aphrodite kids wouldn't step foot in the forest if they didn't have to. Travis signaled Conner to come. Together they ran as fast as they could to the forest. Conner tripped on a tree root and fell. Travis laughed and so did Larrissa-although she thought Conner looked cute like that.

"Come on!" Travis shouted.  
"Oh, wow, I'm so sorry that I just decided to trip while we were being chased. It's not like there was a tree trunk right there in front of my feet."

Larrissa laughed. She saw Travis roll his eyes, then help Conner up. They continued running torwards the middle of the forest. Conner, over the years had created a very detailed map of the forest. It was just brilliant. Conner found their location and told them to go west. If they kept going, they would find the arena after about half an hour. Larrissa took a deep breath to get ready for a long journey. Right now, it was about 6:00. She was regreting the decision to go to the forest. Larrissa let out a sigh. Conner looked at her and she blushed. He looped his fingers around her's.

"Come on. We'll be out of here in no time." Conner assured her.

He smiled and Larrissa smiled back. Travis glanced at them and grinned. He remembered the first time he held Katie's hand.

A shadow came over them. They looked around and saw nothing. Suddenly Larrisa remembered visiting Mela in the infirmary.

She had bandages wrapped around her entire back. Mela told her everything she remembered about her enounter with the beast in the forest. She shivered and walked a faster. Without meaning to, a question escaped her lips.

"Do you remember what happened to Mela in the forest?" She asked talking to both of them.  
"Yeah, why?" replied Travis.  
"Well, you heard that sound too. Didn't you?"  
"You think maybe this is the same creature?" asked Conner.  
"It could be."  
"Then lets go." Travis told them.

He transitioned into a slow jog. Larrissa let go of Conner's hand and followed him. Conner went after Larrissa. After about ten minutes, they arrived at the arena. Travis fell to the ground. Followed by Conner and Larrissa. Larrissa made a mental note: Whenever you are being chase, don't go into the forest unless you have no other choice.

The three of them stayed there until Larrissa finally sat up. She grabbed Conner's wrist to look at the watch on it. The small hand was on the seven. It was 7:00!

"Guys! We're missing dinner! Lets go."

Travis shot up at the sound of the word dinner. He got up and nudged Conner with his foot.

"Dude! Get up!"  
"What?" Conner mumbled.  
"Get up! It's time for dinner!"

Conner got up reluctantly. Together, they headed for the pavilion. Conner and Travis got their dinner and so did Larrissa. She walked to her table while Conner and Travis went to their's. Larrissa's food was gone rom her plate in minutes. She sat there, staring at her now empty plate.

A few minutes later, she heard wings flying over the roof. Suddenly, they roof burst open. Pieces of shattered glass fell down. Kids were sreaming all over the place. Most of the ducked for cover under the tables. Larrissa was one of them. Another blow destroyed what was left of the roof. When the sound of the falling glass stopped, there was silence. Everyone in the pavilion at that moment made a silent agreement: Something was going on.

Many of the kids ended up in the infirmary. Some of the younger kids were so scared, they clung on to the older camper's shirts wherever they went.

But somebody had a plan.


	5. Chapter 5 Carina Thallassa Johnson

Carina was awakened my the sound of a knock on her door. After the third knock someone got a little impaitient. "CARINA! WAKE UP! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

Carina knew it was Nikita, "What do you want?" she asked still under the covers.  
"Open the door and I'll tell you."  
"Why do I need to open the door?"  
"JUST OPEN IT!"

Carina laughed under the covers. She knew her friend could sometimes be a little crazy. And impaitient, and weird, and oblivious. But she still loved her. Carina got up and headed to the door. When she opened it, she saw her friend at the doorway with her arms crossed. Carina raised her eyebrows.

"Why?" Was all she had to say.  
"I have a plan," Whispered Nikita.

There was a long pause.

"Well?" Asked Carina.  
"What?"

Carina rolled her eyes.

"What's the plan!"  
"Oh, that. Come outside and I'll tell you."  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Many things that you don't know about."

And with that Nikita grabbed Carina's arm and dragged her outside. "I have a plan." Nikita repeated.

"What is it?"  
"Haven't you noticed andthing strabge going on lately?"  
"The attacks?" Carina asked confused.  
"Yes! And I plan to figure out what it is. Do you want to help me?"  
"Well, what are you doing?" Carina said skeptically.  
"I'm being a detective."  
"A detective. Really?"  
"Yeah! I've always wanted to be a detective! We could interview the victims. It's going to be fun!"  
"Everyone was at the pavilion during the attack. How can you interview everyone at camp?"  
"I'm not interviewing everyone. Just the people in the infirmary."  
"Don't bother sick people."  
"I'm not bothering them. I'm just...visiting them."

Carina raised an eyebrow at Nikita. "Well, are you doing it or not?" Asked Nikita.

Carina took a moment to think. She hesitated, but at the end, she said yes. "Yay! Let's go!"

And together the ran off torwards the infirmary to interegate the sick. When they arrived, Carina felt shivers run through her back. She hated seeing blood and she felt bad for the campers.

First, the went to where Mela was laying. "Hi Mela!" Shouted Nikita.

Mela smiled. "Hi."  
"So, how's your back feeling?"  
"It's feeling better. Thanks."

Carina couldn't help but stare at the tattoo on Mela's wrist. It said: Go To Hades. Carina thought it was funny because Mela was a daughter of Hades. Then she heard Mela say, "Hi, Carina."

"Hello." She replied back.

Then Nikita started talking. "So, Mela can I ask you some questions about your encounter with the beast in the forest?"  
"Sure."  
"Well, what were you doing in the forest?"  
"I was taking a walk because I had nothing to do."  
"Hmm..." Said Nikita jotting down some notes in her tiny notebook.  
"What did the beast look like?"  
"I couldn't see it. All I saw was a giant black figure."  
"A giant...black...figure..." Repeated Nikita writing down what Mela said in her notebook.  
"Well, do you know anything else about it?"  
"It was really fast. And it almost seemed invisible."  
"Invisible?"  
"Yeah."

Nikita took a minute to draw something in her notebook. When she was done she showed it to us. It looked like a demented pigeon, with oversized wings. Carina smiled, them burst out laughing. Mela did also. Nikita looked at her drawing and said, "I think it's pretty good. Well, it's pretty good compared to all my other drawings. Carina finally controlled herself and said,"Yeah, you're a real Picasso."

Nikita gave a look of mock hurt. "Hey. It's not like you can do any better."  
"Actually, I think I can."

Nikita laughed. Then said, "Thank you, Mela, for the information."  
"Sure."

And one-by-one they went around the who Infirmary questioning everyone in there. And the end they figured out a couple of things:  
The creature was black.  
It was big.  
It could fly.  
Fire comes out of it's mouth.  
And both Carina and Nikita were horrible artist.

**I also have an announcement: From June 12 to August 18, I will not be writing any stories because I will not be in America. I cannot write any chapters there where I am going. Ohh...mystery... I'm sorry! **

**(_T_) (_T_) -Babiwasabi**


	6. Chapter 6 Catalina Jane Sage

**Hiiiiiiiii! I'm back! Turns out I was supposed to come back on the 8th. Pfft, how did I come up with 18? Anyway, I wrote some chapters during the time I was away, so don't worry, updates are coming soon. I just have to type them up. Which could take up some time. I got a couple of new stories coming out soon!  
Disclaimer: Yep, Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson. And this story... I broke into his house in the middle of the night, rummaged through his files, and stole this story. I wrote it out before he could get it published. That's why it was written so nicely, Rick Riordan wrote it. (_T._) Haha, butt with a mole... :D No, but seriously, I don't own Percy Jackson, just the original ideas that I make up based on his books. C: Ha! Take **_**that**_** Elvis! What? I'm confused...**

** Okay, I had an idea. For some stories, I might do two versions of it and let you decide which one you like better. I came up with the idea after I rewrote this chapter. The first time I wrote it, it was boring because not much happens in this chapter, so I rewrote it. I tried to include some humor this time. Enjoy and tell me if I should do this for other chapters. :)**

I finally decided to get out of the infirmary just as another camper came in. It was Faine. "What happened?" I asked. Faine opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
"Attack?" I guessed.  
He nodded. I went over to help him to one of the beds. He had a slight limp, but it looked like most of the accident took place on his arms. I elped him lay down on his bed, then chacked for the bigger cuts. There was a giant slit on his arm and blood was gushing out rapidly. I winced, then left the infirmary to get a child of Apollo. Only magic could heal his arm. I ran out the dor and looked around. Unfortunately, the first person I saw from the Apollo cabin was Samantha. Great. But, I knew I had to get help as soon as possible so I had to get her. "Samantha!" I yelled to her. She turned around, trying to locate the direction the voice came from. Her eyes scanned her sorroundings and stopped when they crossed me. She stared for a second, then said, "Yes, Cat?" in a sweet, overexagerated voice. I cringed, "My name is Cat_alina_." I told her.  
"Yeah, well, my name is Sam." She retorted.  
"Actually, your given birth name is Samantha." I replied smoothly. She froze, "How do you know that?" she asked, surprised.  
"I work in the infirmary, therefor, I have the permission to each and every campers' medical files." I bragged. "By the way, how's your overactive bladder?" I asked. Samantha looked stunned, "B-b-but." she stuttered.  
"Medical files NEVER lie."  
Samantha's cheeks were flushed red, and she was breathng uneasily. "Anyways," I continued, "I need your help." Samantha gasped mockingly. "The independent, smart, couragous, amazing, Catalina Sage needs the help of ME?! A mere pheasant compared to the independent, smart, couragous, amazing, Catalina Sage?! Why, I'm shocked!"  
I rolled my eyes. "Faine's hurt and he has a serious cut on his arm." I told her, "I need your help. He's about to pass out any second now." I told her. Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Alright, fine." And she ran torward the infirmary. I followed.

Inside, I saw Faine, sprawled over the bed. There were huge blood stains on the sheets. Most of the blood on the sheets seemed dried out because it was a dark reddish, purple color. I walked over to the cabinet to grab the supplies while Samantha started working on the charm. She held her hand above the cut on Faine's arm and chanted something under her breath. A prayer to Apollo or Asclepius. Soon the cut started to close up. The skin was molding togeher again and when the charm was finished, all that was left was a giant scar tracing down from the bottom of his shouders to the middle of his upper arm. Samantha turned around, "Done," was all she said. And she strutted out the door. "Thank you," I yelled behind her.  
"Sure thing, _Cat_."  
"Hey, you sure you don't have to go to the bathroom? You don't want to upset that overactive bladder of yours!" I yelled. Samantha muttered some curse words that were lost in the distance.

I turned arond and went back inside to treat the rest of the cuts. I examined his arm and legs and found only little scratches, some cuts that were probably from twigs scraping against it.

I walked over to the other side of the infirmary and got a bucket from a drawer. I brought it to the sink, and fille dthe bucket with warm water. When it was half full, I grabbed a towel hanging from a hooking attached to the wall and brought both items to Faine's bed. I soaked the towel in the bucket and dabbed it at the cuts. When I was finished, I looked at the towe and saw that it had collected a large amount of blood. I quickly dumped the towel into the bucket, turning the water in it a dark red. Then, I went over to the cabinet to get the bandages. I rolled it around te parts that needed it and left the parts that didn't alone. When I was finished, I brought the bucket to the sink and drained it, washed the towel thouroughly, and put the disinfectant back to it's correct place. I checked on Faine to see if he was asleep, and saw that his eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly. I left the cabin to take a walk and wait for Faine to wake up.

**I will upload the second version later. I was too lazy to type the second version. I have it half written, but I wanted to upload this first.**

**Okay, now here's the revised version of it.**

I finally decided to get out of the infirmary and take a walk just as another camper came in. Great, it was Faine Musica. It's not that I hate him, it's just that...Yeah, I hate him. I sighed knowing that it was my duty to hepl whoever that came in here. Even if it was Faine. I walked over to him, put his arm around my shoulder, and brought him to one of the beds. I noticed the gash in his arm-that was pouring out blood rapidly and onto the covers-was too thick to be made by a sword. Plus, we weren't allowed to maim people like _that_.  
"Attack?" I guessed. He nodded his head.

Despite the fact that he makes me want to rip out his guts, put them in a blander, and force him to drink it-I have a graphic mind-I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. So I quickly ran out of the cabin to find an Apllo kid. I looked around and spotted Samantha. Great. But, I knew I had to get help as soon as possible so I had to get her. "Samantha!" I yelled to her. She turned around, trying to locate the direction the voice came from. Her eyes scanned her sorroundings and stopped when they crossed me. She stared for a second, then said, "Yes, Cat?" in a sweet, overexagerated voice. I cringed, "My name is Cat_alina_." I told her.  
"Yeah, well, my name is Sam." She retorted.  
"Actually, your given birth name is Samantha." I replied smoothly. She froze, "How do you know that?" she asked, surprised.  
"I work in the infirmary, therefor, I have the permission to each and every campers' medical files." I bragged. "By the way, how's your overactive bladder?" I asked. Samantha looked stunned, "B-b-but." she stuttered.  
"Medical files NEVER lie."  
Samantha's cheeks were flushed red, and she was breathng uneasily. "Anyways," I continued, "I need your help." Samantha gasped mockingly. "The independent, smart, couragous, amazing, Catalina Sage needs the help of ME?! A mere pheasant compared to the independent, smart, couragous, amazing, Catalina Sage?! Why, I'm shocked!"  
I rolled my eyes. "Faine's hurt and he has a serious cut on his arm." I told her, "I need your help. He's about to pass out any second now." I told her. Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Alright, fine." And she ran torward the infirmary. I followed.

Inside, I saw Faine, sprawled over the bed. There were huge blood stains on the sheets. Most of the blood on the sheets seemed dried out because it was a dark reddish, purple color. I walked over to the cabinet to grab the supplies while Samantha started working on the charm. She held her hand above the cut on Faine's arm and chanted something under her breath. A prayer to Apollo or Asclepius. Soon the cut started to close up. The skin was molding togeher again and when the charm was finished, all that was left was a giant scar tracing down from the bottom of his shouders to the middle of his upper arm. Samantha turned around, "Done," was all she said. And she strutted out the door. "Thank you," I yelled behind her.  
"Sure thing, _Cat_."  
"Hey, you sure you don't have to go to the bathroom? You don't want to upset that overactive bladder of yours!" I yelled. Samantha muttered some curse words that were lost in the distance. I turned arond and went back inside to treat the rest of the cuts. I examined his arm and legs and found only little scratches, some cuts that were probably from twigs scraping against it. I quickly ran over to the cabinet ont he other side of the informart and grabbed the bandages and other supplies. I filled a small bucket with warm water,-I was tempted to make it hot, just so it would sting more, but my consiounce got to me-and brought it over to Faine's bed. I got the towel out of the supply box and soaked it in the bucket, then I dabbed it on the cut on his armes and legs. From the look on his face, he looked like he was going to faint. I considered waiting for him ti faint before I did anything else, so he wouldn't be able to feel it. But after waiting fifteen second and seeing that he was still consious, I proceeded. When I looked at the towel, I amost jumped, seeing how much blood it had soaked in. I dumped the towel in the bucket, turnin the water a dark red. Then came my favorite part:disinfectant. I uncapped the bottle and sprayed it on Faine's arms and legs for six nice, long seconds. Faine clenched his teeth and started breathing through his mouth when he fet the sting of it. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't geniunly bring myself to feel bad for him. And thinking of all those times, we argued and actually tried to kill each other, I was thinking in my mind, I hope you feel as much pain as you possibly can. The situation seemed amusing. Well, for me anyway. After spraying the disinfectant, I grabbed the roll of bandages. I started wrapping it around his arms and legs. I tucked the last piece under a part that was already fastened. I checked the rest of his arm for cuts, but only found minor scratches, nothing too serious. I looked at Faine's face. It looked pained. Not physicaly, but somewhat emotionally. Like he had expierienced this before. Emotions like this always made me curious. They left me wondering what it all meant. I suddenly felt my heart soften. I didn't think about all those times that he had annoyed me, all those times I actually tried to kill him. But of the present. Of the pain that he was feeling presently. I felt something tuggging on my heartstrings as I treated the wounds.

We have to find this monster and kill it before it destroys this entire camp. I got up and went over to the sink to wet a towel. I put it on his forhead. Sweat was dripping down the sides of his face. It looked like he had a fever. I groaned. I had wanted to get out and take a walk an hour ago...So much for that. I walked over to the cabinet, took out my entire collection of medical books, and began to review the series again.

Two Hours Later

I was looking through a book about Arthritis when I heard a groan behind me.I looked back and saw Faine stirring in his bed. His eyes twitched, then fluttered open. I put down my book, Living with Arthritis, and walked over to Faine. I felt his forehead, it seemed normal. I feell my forehead and compared it to his. They were about the same tempurature. "Cat?" he looked up at me. I tensed up. I hated when people called me Cat. My name is Cat_alina_, not Cat, or Catty, or any other nickname you ca come up with. It's Catalina. But I decided to let it slide since Faine was in a state of illness. I was a pretty big sacrafice considering it was coming from Faine. "Yes?" I said.  
"What?" he asked.  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"What did you say?" he repeated.  
"I said what." I told him.  
"I can't hear you."  
I wasn't whispering. I looked at his ears. Maybe the attack had effected his ears somehow. I saw something inside of it. It was a hearing aid. I loked closer to see if it was on. I wasn't. So that's why he couldn't hear me. I reached for the hearing aid and turned it on. "Can you hear me now?" I asked.  
"Yeah, thanks." he said.  
"Now what'd you want to ask me?"  
"Huh?" he asked, confused.  
I rolled my eyes. "You wanted to ask me something."  
"Oh, that." he said, "Do you know what that monster that attacked me was?"  
"No, but I have a few ideas as to what it could look like."  
"Like what?" he asked.  
I walked over to the bulletin board at the back of the infirmary. I kept the picture that Nikita and Carina drew there. I took the pin off of it and brought it over for Faine to see. When he saw it, he laughed. "Carina and Nikita drew it when they came here to interview the victims. It's pretty much useless, but I keep it just for laughs." I told him. The drawing did ook pretty funny. It resembled a duck, but with black feathers and bat wings. It's eyes were oversized like in those silly cartoons and it had a devil's tail. "Who drew this again?" Faine asked. "Carine and Nikita."  
"Wow." he said raising his eyebrows.  
"And you can do better?" I asked.  
He tilted his head, examining the picture. "Maybe," he laughed and I laughed with him. "So how's your arm feeling?"  
"A lot better."  
"Does it still hurt?" I asked.  
"Just a little."  
I felt his forehead again. It felt hotter than it did before. I walked over to the desk and got a thermometer.  
"Open your mouth." I told him. Faine opened his mouth and I stuck the thermoter under his tongue. I took it out after a few seconds and read what it said, "Thirty-four degrees." I told him.  
"What?" Faine said with a worried expression.  
"Celsius." I finished.  
"Oh," he said with a relieved sigh.  
"Got you there for a second, huh?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Anyways, you should get some rest. I walked over to one of the drawers and got out a few blankets.  
"Why do I need blankets?" He protested.  
"Because you have a fever. You need to sweat."  
"Ew!"  
"Oh, man up." I told him.  
He was silent for a few seconds, then he said, "Cat,"  
"Never call me Cat. My name is Catalina. And what?"  
"I feel nausious."  
"You're kidding me." I told him.


	7. Chapter 7 Victoria Alisson Locker

**Hi guys! I know I've been neglecting this story for a while, but I've been feeling more compelled to write some stories more than others... :| I know, I'm sorry. :( Oh, and Kairi Avalon, I had to change Zane's parent for this to work. He is now I son of Hestia. I know. She's a virgin goddess, but I had a couple of children of Hestia in my submissions, so why not another one?**

It was that time of year again. September 23, the first day of Autumn, which means that we have to stay at Camp Half-Blood for a month while Lady Artemis goes up to Olympus for the solstice meetings. I was fully prepared for the four weeks of torture. That was until I got there. I was walking past the Camp Borders, passing Thalia's pine on the way, looking around. Yeah, everything was fine. Until I was one person. The person who was the main source of all the guilt I have felt in my life. Zane Alexander Ryder. He was talking to another boy, a friend probably. I gritted my teeth together. I made a plan in my mind. The first thing to do as soon as Lady Artemis leaves. Revenge. Sweet, sweet, revenge. I turned around to see if Lady Artemis had turned around to leave yet. "Goodbye girls, I'll be back in a monthly. Try not to cause any trouble, okay?" It was more of a demand than a request. Everyone nodded and waved goodbye to lady Artemis. "Now go to your cabin," Chiron will be there in a few minutes to welcome you and give you your schedules." And with that she was gone. Literally, she flashed out, leaving a cloud of dust as the only sign that she was there.

"Come on, girls. Let's go." I said, motioning for them to go to the cabin dedicated to Artemis. I have to business to take care of.

"Zane?" Dyna guessed.

"Exactly," I confirmed her suspicions. And I walked over to the Hestia cabin to have a "talk" with Zane. I stalked over to him and grabbed his collar from the back. I dragged him over to the back of the Hestia cabin. "Whoa!" he yelled when he felt my hand brush his neck as I grabbed his collar. "Wha-"  
"Come with me." I interrupted him.  
"Victoria?" he asked, confused.  
"Yep." I told him. I kicked open the door to the Hestia cabin, and Zane stumbled on the steps to the door. I managed to get him inside and push him against the wall.  
"I'm back," I told him.  
"Victoria, wha-  
"Artemis has a meeting with the Olympians on Olympus and dropped us off here. Now, I have a whole month to finish this." He knew what I meant by this. We've always had this rivalry. Well, not rivalry, we just hated each other. A lot.  
"No, Victoria, I've been thinking, since the last time you left. That maybe, we should stop.  
"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.  
"We've been at this for years. Back and forth, back and forth. Do you just want to end this." he reasoned with me. I sighed, thinking about all the times we've fought, and played mean pranks on each other. But, when I joined the Huntresses, he did seem genuinly sad. I thought about back out. I went to talk about it with him. But he refused. I remember his cold words burning a hole through me, "Go, go join the Huntresses." Then as he was walking away, he muttered, "You're not my sister anymore." Those few words have caused me greif and guilt. I've had endless dreams about him. Now, it can finally stop. He can finally be my real brother.  
"I guess you're right," I loosened my grip on him. He held out his hand for me to shake. I hesitated, processing the fact that I was going to touch a boy. "Ehhh..." I said, reaching slowly for his hand. He waited paitiently. "Come on. It's just my hand."  
"Exactly, it's your _hand_." He chuckled.  
"Come here!" He reached out and pulled me into a tight hug. I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing myself for the disgust. But, it didn't come. I slowly put my shaking arms around him and I relaxed. Once we let go, I took him hand and shook it. "Deal," I said, and smiled. He smiled too. And with that, we ended the rivalry we we've been at, for years. I skipped out the door, feeling the weight that's been on my shoulders for years, finally disapear.

**Soooooo, what do you think? I know, I know, I haven't updated in a while. But, I;ve been busy updating all my other stories. F**


	8. Chapter 8 Talia Shadows

**Hi guys! I know I've been neglecting this story for a while, but I've been feeling more compelled to write some stories more than others... :| I know, I'm sorry. :( Oh, and Kairi Avalon, I had to change Zane's parent for this to work. He is now I son of Hestia. I know. She's a virgin goddess, but I had a couple of children of Hestia in my submissions, so why not another one?**

It was that time of year again. September 23, the first day of Autumn, which means that we have to stay at Camp Half-Blood for a month while Lady Artemis goes up to Olympus for the solstice meetings. I was fully prepared for the four weeks of torture. That was until I got there. I was walking past the Camp Borders, passing Thalia's pine on the way, looking around. Yeah, everything was fine. Until I was one person. The person who was the main source of all the guilt I have felt in my life. Zane Alexander Ryder. He was talking to another boy, a friend probably. I gritted my teeth together. I made a plan in my mind. The first thing to do as soon as Lady Artemis leaves. Revenge. Sweet, sweet, revenge. I turned around to see if Lady Artemis had turned around to leave yet. "Goodbye girls, I'll be back in a monthly. Try not to cause any trouble, okay?" It was more of a demand than a request. Everyone nodded and waved goodbye to lady Artemis. "Now go to your cabin," Chiron will be there in a few minutes to welcome you and give you your schedules." And with that she was gone. Literally, she flashed out, leaving a cloud of dust as the only sign that she was there.

"Come on, girls. Let's go." I said, motioning for them to go to the cabin dedicated to Artemis. I have to business to take care of.

"Zane?" Dyna guessed.

"Exactly," I confirmed her suspicions. And I walked over to the Hestia cabin to have a "talk" with Zane. I stalked over to him and grabbed his collar from the back. I dragged him over to the back of the Hestia cabin. "Whoa!" he yelled when he felt my hand brush his neck as I grabbed his collar. "Wha-"  
"Come with me." I interrupted him.  
"Victoria?" he asked, confused.  
"Yep." I told him. I kicked open the door to the Hestia cabin, and Zane stumbled on the steps to the door. I managed to get him inside and push him against the wall.  
"I'm back," I told him.  
"Victoria, wha-  
"Artemis has a meeting with the Olympians on Olympus and dropped us off here. Now, I have a whole month to finish this." He knew what I meant by this. We've always had this rivalry. Well, not rivalry, we just hated each other. A lot.  
"No, Victoria, I've been thinking, since the last time you left. That maybe, we should stop.  
"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.  
"We've been at this for years. Back and forth, back and forth. Do you just want to end this." he reasoned with me. I sighed, thinking about all the times we've fought, and played mean pranks on each other. But, when I joined the Huntresses, he did seem genuinly sad. I thought about back out. I went to talk about it with him. But he refused. I remember his cold words burning a hole through me, "Go, go join the Huntresses." Then as he was walking away, he muttered, "You're not my sister anymore." Those few words have caused me greif and guilt. I've had endless dreams about him. Now, it can finally stop. He can finally be my real brother.  
"I guess you're right," I loosened my grip on him. He held out his hand for me to shake. I hesitated, processing the fact that I was going to touch a boy. "Ehhh..." I said, reaching slowly for his hand. He waited paitiently. "Come on. It's just my hand."  
"Exactly, it's your _hand_." He chuckled.  
"Come here!" He reached out and pulled me into a tight hug. I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing myself for the disgust. But, it didn't come. I slowly put my shaking arms around him and I relaxed. Once we let go, I took him hand and shook it. "Deal," I said, and smiled. He smiled too. And with that, we ended the rivalry we we've been at, for years. I skipped out the door, feeling the weight that's been on my shoulders for years, finally disapear.

**Soooooo, what do you think? I know, I know, I haven't updated in a while. But, I;ve been busy updating all my other stories. F**


	9. Chapter 9 Apolla Maxie Fowl

**Hieeeeeee, I know I've been neglecting this story for a while, but I have a new chapter right? So...yay? :)  
And I had to change Apolla's parent for this one, so sorry Emmy Simpson.**

* * *

"How much do you want for it?" I was bargaining with Alana for a potion. It was for a prank I was planning on the Hermes cabin. I had played a prank a while ago on them, and they decided to get me back. I was going to teach them a valuable lesson. _No one_ get's revenge on a child of Hermes.  
"Fifteen drachmas," Alana said, after contemplating it for a while in her mind. That caught me by surprise. I knew the Hestia cabin out charge a lot for their potions, because they knew that we would do anything to get the money, being children of Hermes. I wondered whether it was worth it. Maybe I could "borrow from wittle sissypoo's wallet. I sighed, thinking about it. I could take some money from the community wallet-it's a wallet hidden somewhere in the Hermes cabin. Whenever someone has some extra money, they put it in there. Anyone from the Hermes cabin can give or take money from it. That is if they can find it. Whoever is the last person to use the wallet has to hide it somewhere in the cabin. That way, people wouldn't be so willing to take money from it. Because they have to find the wallet _first_. And if someone wanted to donate money to the wallet, they would just ask whoever used the wallet last. And then that person will then hide it. If someone was actually wanted to find it, they must have been pretty desperate for the money. Bacause they all know-being children of Hermes-how well another child of Hermes can hide something. Luckily, kids of Hermes are good at finding things too.

Conner and Travis came up with the idea about a year ago. I have to admit, it was pretty genius.  
"Um, fine, I'll meet you back here in an hour. I need to get money." I told Alana.  
"An hour?" she asked.  
I nodded, "Sadly, yes." She shrugged an turned around to walk back to her cabin. I turned around too. I cannot believe I was going to spend an hour looking for fifteen stupid drachmas. This prank better _ruin_ the Apollo cabin.

The cabin was empty when I walked in. Good. I took a deep breath, and kneeled down to search under Conner's bed. This kid was pretty messed up. I've been thinking that ever since I first met him, but seeing what was under his bed just confirmed my suspicions. There were all sorts of things under his bed, a fork, a rubber band, a pair of sneakers, a manikin of a little girl, a burglar mask, a lamp, a pair of ruby earrings, and a black stiletto heel. What was wrong with him? I fished around in some more scraps, but still found no wallet. "Ugh!" I slammed my fist on the floor, and it landed on a pile of gum. I cringed at that, and quickly wiped it off on a sock. I lifted my head up, but forgot that there was a fifty pound bed above me. I heard a ringing in my ears, and though this day could not get any worse. I rubbed my head with my hand, but it still had some gum all over it. Now I have gum all over my hair. Gum that's sucked up Conner spit! I closed my eyes and took a moment to gather myself. I took a deep breath in, and let it out. There's probably a huge bump on my head, but, you know what? Whatever. I was going to find this wallet no matter what!

I scooched out from under the bed, and savored the fresh air that was coming onto my lungs. I grabbed a tissue, wiped off my hand, and walked over to a nightstand, next to Jane's bed. I ran my hand through it, but felt nothing that could have possibly been a wallet. I looked around, and a dark black, leather bracelet caught my eye. I took and out and saw some inscription on it: To the Amazon tribe, proudly ruling the forest for thousands of years.

It didn't seem like something Cynthia would wear. Why would she even have a bracelet like that. I examined it more. The bracelet looked worn out and frayed. I decided to have an Athena kid check it out. I pocketed the bracelet, and looked at my wristwatch. I still had fifty-five minutes to look for the money. That's plenty of time, I tried to convince myself. I got up, and headed torward the Athena cabin.

When I walked in, I saw Alicia sitting at her microscope, examining something that was too small for me to see. Annabeth was sitting at a desk that looked like it was going to collapse from the weight of the encyclopedias that were on top of it. Annabeth tore her eyes away from her book and greeted me. Alicia looked up from her microscope, "Hey, Apolla, what's up?" she said.  
"Well, I found this," I said showing her the bracelet, "In Cynthia's nightstand. I don't think it belongs to her. But I don't know where she could have stolen it from."  
"Can I see that," she asked. I handed her the bracelet to let her study it. Annabeth came over and looked over Alicia's shoulder.  
"What's that?" she asked.  
"I found it in Cynthia's nightstand." I informed her.  
"To the Amazon tribe, proudly ruling the forest for thousands of years..." Alicia read.  
"Can I see it?" Annabeth asked.  
"Sure," Alicia handed it over to her. Annabeth looked at it closely. After a moment, she said, "I think this belongs to the Amazon tribe."  
"But where could Cynthia have gotten it from?" I questioned.  
"I don't know," Alicia replied. I sighed, looks like I wasn't going to get that fifteen drachmas. Unless...  
"Hey guys, do any of you have some money I can borrow?" I asked.

* * *

**Ohhh, cliffhanger...  
You do not know how long it took me to write this. Phew! Please review! Show me that I'm loosing precious eyesight that I will never get back for a reason! :)**


	10. Chapter 10 indigo Winters

Sitting around on the front steps of my cabin was not how I wanted to spend my last day of summer. I absently traced my finger over the engravings on the black obsidian stairs. Which kind of made me more depressed because they were not pictures of innocent little flowers, no. They mimicked scenes of the most tragic things to ever happen in history:wars, betrayal, deaths of puppies. A deep sigh found it's way out of my mouth. I raised my head to look at the sunset, but instead saw the torso of a girl blocking the scene. I looked up and saw that it was Indigo.

"Hey," she said with the perky voice that never seemed to match the fact that she was a daughter of Thanatos.

"Hi." I replied.

"What are you doing here? It's the last day of summer!" She said.

"I don't want to do anything." I said. Yes, I know, I probably sounded like a stubborn, spoiled four year old. I knew that Indogo didn't deserve this kind of treatment, but I couldn't help it. I thought of a snarky comment in my mind, and then it just shoots out, like poisonous snakes attacking their prey. I clamped my hands over my mouth, to keep myself from saying anything mean. I knew that Indigo was depressed too. In the Titan War, she watched a monster killed her friend. This is the first time I've seen her happy since that horrible day. I sighed as I reluctantly got up.

"So... do you want to do something?" I asked.

She brightened up even more when I said that. After a moment of thought, she said, "Sure!"

We both knew where we were going:the lake.


End file.
